Sonny With A Chance Of Fake Dating
by sunnymunroe
Summary: "Do you actually think I would kiss you?" She asked the blue eyed, blonde hair'd heartthrob sitting across from her.. What if Chad didn't leave after she popped such a question. He knew deep down she would kiss him, if he just gave her a reason. Just a little alternate ending the episode! Check it out, and review! xoxox


"That was some kiss." Chad admitted, looking up at Sonny as she sat herself down from across the table. She chuckled to herself, before crossing her arms.

"What do you mean? That kiss was fake." Sonny replied happily, rolling her eyes from the thought of it.

Chad's eyebrow lifted, as he looked at The Random in front of him, "Was not."

"Chad, I put my hand over your mouth," She giggled.

"Well that explains why your lips tasted like ski-ball and air hockey." He replied.

She giggled to herself again, "Do you actually think I would kiss you?" She asked.

He shrugged to himself, "Actually yes, I do." He grinned a little at her as he said such a thing.

"Well, I wouldn't." She stated. She rolled her eyes, as the grip upon her crossed arms tightened.

"I bet if I showed you how a real date should go, you would change your mind." He winked at her as he responded with such words.

Sonny could feel herself blushing, as she looked down at the table instead of him. She knew he was teasing and she wasn't falling for his heartthrob tactics yet again, "It sounds like _you_ want to kiss _me_ , now." She replied back, as she chewed at her bottom lip. She looked back at him, anxious for his next remark.

He laughed, as he stood himself up from the booth. He walked closer to her side, as he put one of his hands on the table, leaning himself on it, as he stood before her, "Maybe I just want to show you how you deserve to be treated?" He proclaimed, reaching his other hand out for her, "Besides, you're much better than an arcade as a first date." He stated, grinning softly at her.

Sonny gazed up at him as he smiled at her. She looked down at his hand that he had out for her, "F-Fine," She stuttered. She slowly uncrossed her arms, taking one of his hands. He lifted her arm as she helped herself out from the booth.

"Good," He snickered, as he interlocked his fingers with hers as he grabbed the hand she offered him. They both made their way out of the Arcadia, as Chad guided her out the exit of the building. She was at loss for words as their expedition began. She usually had something to say but she felt her nerves overcome her as this had now turned into a real rendezvous. Moments had passed and they finally made it outside of the building and into the plaza filled with the other restaurants and shops.

"So where do you plan on taking me?" Sonny asked in a peculiar tone. He opened the passenger door to his Mercedez-Benz, looking at the brunette in from of him. A smile formed across his face as she asked her question.

"You just can't wait can you?" He teased, as she sat herself down into the passenger seat, letting go of his hand that had guided her, he shut the door softly as he winked at her before making his way to other side.

Sonny rolled her eyes as he shut the door, walking the other way. She bit her bottom lip as she looked around anxiously, thinking about the decision she had made out of impulse, and curiousness. Chad was always trying to wheel Sonny into his games and she wondered if this was just another. He opened his door, pulling his keys out from his back pocket. He put the keys in the ignition, setting the gear in reverse as he backed out of the space.

"Is it still here in Hollywood? Are we going downtown L.A? Give me some type of hint," Sonny stated, looking at him as he confidently drove out of the plaza. He laughed a little, glancing back at her.

"You don't like surprises, huh?" Chad teased, looking back at the road in front of him, "Well I'll give you one hint.. It's here in Hollywood.. It's not far."

"Oh what a hint.." She giggled, crossing her arms softly. She looked out the window, thinking about the possibilities to come within the night. Suddenly the radio turned on, leaving her to turn her head as Chad played with stations. He left it on the pop music station, as David Guetta played throughout the car.

"Another hint I would give is that there is lots of music there." Chad admitted, as he glanced at her, giving her a smirk.

"What, are we going to a club?" Sonny asked.

"You guessed it," He laughed, as he turned down the long strip of clubs and bars.

"I mean, I'm not particularly dressed for the occasion," She laughed, gripping her jean coat that she had on from the earlier fake date, along with her black skinny's and a longer t-shirt.

He rolled his eyes, grasping her hand closest to him as he looked at her quick, then the road again, then back at her, "You look amazing in my eyes. Tonight's about me and you. Who cares if people, paparazzi, anyone see's us. I just wanna have fun, with you." He confessed, feeling her cold fingers warm up from the words that escaped his lips.

She blushed, shifting her body in his direction a little more, as she laid back in the seat, "You mean that?" She bit her lip as she looked at the Alleged Heart-thob before her.

He smiled at her, "Yeah Sonny, I do. Besides, The Randoms have probably never taken you to such a club before," He added.

She rolled her eyes playfully, as she was used to his teasing remarks. She looked back at the road filled with traffic that had been cabs and lots of S.U.V's for all the clubbers. The streets were filled with socialites and paparazzi's. He made a right turn, leading them down a long alley way that had been outside the club he had been taking her in particular. He found a parking spot at the end of the alley, in an open concept with parking lot behind the buildings. Chad adjusted his rear view mirror, fixing his hair while he observed his looks.

"How do I look?" He glanced at the random, as he beamed a smile at her. -

She giggled, as his snooty comments began to charm her even more, "Like the greatest actor of our generation," She replied sweetly, giving him a small wink.

"Wow, Munroe.." He laid back in his seat a little, stretching his arms out, "You got it baaad." He taunted, giggling a bit.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Ugh, shut up," She hit his chest playfully. She looked around the parking lot, observing the surroundings of where they were, "And you know, you were so right, this is the best first date I've ever had. This creepy back alley really is the touch," She replied in a sardonic tone, smiling just a tad.

Chad couldn't help but laugh, as he could tell he was getting under her skin. Something about Sonny made him nervous, and he felt that this was a good way a breaking the ice. He really was the greatest actor of this generation because she could not suspect how nervous he was even being inches away.

He opened his door, "Ouch, that hurt." He responded with a smile, "I'll let you out," He retorted, unbuckling his seat belt, as he stepped out shutting the door.

Sonny's P.O.V

I don't understand how he can be so charming yet so egotistical at the same time. He somehow can sweep me off my feet with only a few words but then somehow gets super cocky when he see's me falling for him.. Or it.. I mean, I'm not falling for him.. But there's definitely something about him that puts me in a daze.. I mean, I would be lying If I said I wasn't enjoying his company. And earlier when he grabbed my hand, I could feel the hairs on my arm standing up.. Ugh. I hope I don't fall for Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I'll let you out," He concluded, shutting his door. I wiped down my pants a little, fixing up my outfit so I could look at least somewhat presentable for this club. I pulled down the mirror quickly, sliding my fingers through my hair a little so the volume was still there. I pulled out my clear lip gloss from my coat, quickly spreading it across my bottom lip. The door opened, as I quickly pushed the mirror back up. I looked up at the blue eyed, blonde before me as held his hand out. I couldn't help but blush yet again, ugh what is wrong with me. I grabbed hold of his hand as he helped me out of his vehicle. I looked around a little more as I could loud thumps of music coming from the building next to us.

We made our way into the steel plated side door to the brick building. Chad knocked three times, leaving the door to immediately swing open. A tall man, a little older, stood in the doorway wearing all black,

"Chad, my man, what's up brother?" He smiled instantly, giving Chad a props with his fist.

"Not much dude, just here to have a good time with this beautiful lady," He grinned, shooting me a sweet lookas he wrappee his arm around my shoulder. I blushed a little as I waved shyly at the man before us.

"Hey, you're Sonny Munroe from So Random right? My kids love you!" The man replied happily.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "Yeah, that's me!-"

"Anyways, can we get in bro? Not trying to get caught by the paparazzi." Chad looked around, asking the gentlemen politely.

He nodded, "Yeah for sure. Sorry about that. Come in!" he widened the door, letting us both step in. I looked around as the man shut the door, observing the long hallway we had entered. I walked forward as Chad grabbed my hand from behind, letting me pretty much guide the way. The music got louder as I walked down the hallway, feeling the thumping on the walls a little more with every step.

We came across a corner, where there was large door with a velvet curtain draped upon it. I knew the club was that way because I could see the smoke and lazer beam lights through the small line that revealed it. Chad's finger escaped from mine and they made their way to my waist.

He looked at the club entrance then down at me, "So I was thinking we could eat first because I don't know about you but that Fake Date left me starving, and I didn't see you eat either. There's a booth on the top of the floor where you can be secluded and eat a meal. Wanna go up?" Chad asked, grinning a slight.

I blushed, as all of this was already sweet enough. I was hungry but it was the last thing on my mind as I was already so distracted. I nodded at him, feeling speechless for words as I could feel myself becoming more nervous by the second, but It's a good nervous. We walked towards the curtain as a man in a suit and a microphone wire attached to him revealed himself as he we pulled the curtain forward. He smiled as he noticed Chad behind me, giving him a props as well. He must come here a lot.. Hopefully I'm not another one of his weekly dates to this place. Ugh don't think about it Sonny, it's just your thoughts. Besides, you said yes to going out with the guy.. The loud music has really got my thoughts all over the place.

Chad finished conversating with the guy, giving him one last props before we made our way into the club. Once again, Chad let me lead the way as he then took both my hands from behind, interlocking his fingers with mine. I looked at the large groups of people spread across the venue. There was two levels to the club, a floor where the main stage and D.J was, and upstairs for booths and chairs. I also noticed a couple private rooms that had windows facing the dance floor from the top floor. The thumps of Justin Timberlake, and other artists pounded loudly out of the speakers to the point where the floor were shaking.

I was so distracted I didnt notice Chad slither around me, and attempt to dance in front of me. I couldnt help but giggle as he looked so sexy trying to dance for me. He grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him as he twirled me around a couple times, making me a giggle even more.

I felt a hand grasp my arm, leading with a familiar voice. I looked at the hand on my arm noticing it wasn't Chad's. I looked beside me, seeing Selena with a drink of some sort in her hand. She looked utterly surprised as she looked at both of us.

"Selena!" I yelled out as I hugged her tightly. Even though we ended on a bad note, we had a good connection. She hugged me back, looking at Chad with a smirk on her face, then back at me.

"You guys are on a date, aren't you?" She asked loudly over the blaring speakers. She was holding back a smile upon her face as she waited on my reply.

"What?" I asked surprised. I knew it was obvious, especially with Chads arms wrapped around me.

"Yes Selena. We're on a date. Maybe you are a Love Guru, after all." Chad retorted, yelling out loudly so she could hear it properly. He tightened his grip around me, hugging me tightly from behind. I bit my lip, feeling his body so close to mine.

Selena laughed, "You guys are so fucking cute! Enjoy your night and I'll see you before you go," she hugged us quick, smiling wide, before disappearing off into the crowd of celebrities and socialites. I looked back at Chad, as his face was inches from mine. His eyes still glistened brightly, even in a dimmed light setting.

"Let's go eat," He suggested, still looking into my eyes. I felt butterflies shoot through my body from the look he was giving me. I nodded softly, biting my lip as he pulled his arms from me, grasping my hand again.

He guided me towards through the crowd. We were headed for the stairs across the large room. People often tried to stop Chad as a lot them were friends, making it even harder to get through. He held my hand tightly, slithering through, as we eventually made it out of the tide.

We made our way up the stairs, as the atmosphere had slowly changed. It was a more calmer vibe and most of the people were seated with a meal and a drink. The music wasn't as loud, making it easier to hear. I could feel myself getting hotter by the minute as this place was so crowded with people. I gripped the sides of my jacket, debating if I should take it off.

"I bet you're hot, huh?" Chad asked concernedly, looking at the jacket, then me.

I giggled, "A little," I replied. Whatever, I'll take it off. I gripped the jacket again, though I felt Chad stop me as he then gripped it himself.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'll do it." He said softly, closely to my ear as he was behind me. Wow he's never been so sweet before, it almost makes me weak.. He pulled my jean jacket off, putting it around his arm. He brushed his hand upon my arm softly, before turning back in front of me, "I'm just gonna get us a seat in one of the dens, I'll be right back." He smiled softly, before walking towards the employee in front of the entrance of the small rooms. 

* * *

**What did you think? Any ideas I can add to the fire? I know it was random for them to go a club but I couldn't think of anything to spontaneous. Comment for more! Hope yall liked it. :)**


End file.
